Lucy Heartfillia: Joys of Love, Sorrows of Loneliness
by GodPen
Summary: Lucy is a young 8 year old, with her father who sees her as nothing but an annoyance or a way to make money, and a sick mother. She is able to find out what it means to have a true friend, and goes to great lengths to help her mother recover from her ailment. Just a story I thought of
1. Lucy's Life

**Dear Cornliver and FairyTailWolf6,**

**Thanks SO much for subscribing! I'm really touched... Since you guys are my first subscribers and all. I'll still be continuing the story about Natsu and Igneel, but right now... Honestly, I just feel like writing something sad and relieving right now... Sorry... But I'll still try my best!**

**This one is about Lucy's childhood as well, with adventures I made up, some sad moments, really happy ones, really just a lot of ups and downs.**

**I also made up quite a bit about the name of her servants and her garden and some other stuff. I really hate describing places, so if they're not good, bear with me**

**Sorry if my uploading time is a bit inconsistent, but summer break is nearly here for me, so I'll be able to write more, faster. But even so, I'm just that kinda guy. Sometimes I'll upload early, sometimes late. Hopefully it's the first. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! **

**While I'd love to claim credit for everything, trust me, my imagination is not sophisticated enough to have thought of this anime. I thought of a couple characters and ideas. That's all. Thanks.**

Lucy Heartfillia: Joys of Love, Sorrows of Loneliness

(Lucy's Pov)

"So~~~o tired," Lucy Heartfillia, flopped onto her back. She lay under her favourite willow tree, on the top of a hill in their vast back garden.

Gazing at the homework she had been assigned today, she had to wonder why she had to do such boring work. It wasn't as though she was going anywhere soon. "I wish this homework would just magically be done. Or that I could use magic to help me finish it"

She sighed. Being the daughter of one of the richest families in the world meant she had to be the perfect woman. Dress likes this, you should know all that must do this or else, you must stay close to the family mansion at all times, do this do that, yadda yadda yadda.

If she was really crazy rich, why would she need to study or do anything? She should just be able to relax and just read or something.

She sighed again. Sometimes, life just wasn't easy. She stretched her limbs out and began rolling back and forth.

"Why do I have to do this? I'm only 8!" She complained to herself like this, listing to herself all the reasons she didn't really need to do her homework, and how unfair it all was.

After a minute or so of her ranting, Lucy calmed down. She put her arm over her head and stared at the tree.

She loved how the shadows seemed to dance through the leaves, as if they were performing just for her. Another reason she also loved this tree was because of her mother, Layla Heartfillia.

Whenever when Layla felt strong enough, she and Lucy would sit under the tree for hours. Sometimes they would be reading the same book, sometimes reading their own. Most of the time, they would simply stare and gaze in wonder at the leaves...

A painful pang in her chest resounded in her chest, as Lucy remembered her mother's illness. She was getting weaker each passing day. She had already lived 14 years longer than the doctors had expected.

Nowadays her good days were when she could sit up and laugh, and talk to Lucy as if nothing in the world were wrong.

But those days were numbered and few, and growing fewer still. The last time her mother had been feeling well was a month ago.

It was a sunny afternoon without a cloud in the sky, but Lucy shivered and hugged her legs.

"Stop it," She scolded herself "Thinking about it won't help at all" She forced herself to think of something else.

But there was a shining light in this dark case. Soon, it would be her mother's and her own birthday, and mother had promised to celebrate together.

Everyone else would clean up, make the mansion look pretty, and maybe she would go shopping with them. Hopefully her father would let the maids, the butlers, cooks and the rest of the staff off for holiday.

Despite Lucy's best efforts, her brows creased and her bad mood had returned. Her father, Jude Heartfillia, almost never gave work holidays, claiming he had saved most of the employee's lives by taking them off the street, and that they should be grateful to even have a place to sleep.

Which unfortunately, was true, but that didn't mean Lucy had to like it.

Grudging acceptance of the inevitable washed over Lucy, and she stretched out her legs and simply lay there. She toyed with the idea of running away, starting a new life, and having this thing mother had once told her, called 'friends'.

One of her oldest memories was one of her mom and her, sitting underneath the very same willow tree. Lucy was lying on Layla's lap, laughing and enjoying with nothing to do.

"True friends will always be there for you. They will help you out during tough times, comfort you during painful moments, and will come for you when you are in trouble" she had told Lucy

At that time, she had been four years of age, and the sickness hadn't come struck yet. Those were the days when Layla had been around and about regularly. Lucy was puzzled. She looked in her mother's eyes.

"But doesn't that mean your a true friend mommy?" at this, Layla Heartfillia laughed. The shadows seemed to dance slower, as if listening. Lucy smiled, then joined in, infected by her mothers jovial mood.

"Almost little one," Layla chuckled "But I am your mother, and I love you anyways" She pressed her nose against Lucy's and they both smiled.

"Trust me; you will make friends one day. You are my daughter after all" After that, they fell asleep together. Lucy vaguely remembered waking up and heading back at 9 in the afternoon, worrying all the servants and staff.

Lucy decided not to just sit around and do nothing, as evidently, it gave her too much time to think. She was far too lazy to complete her homework, and instead decided to walk around the gardens.

The Heartfillia gardens were her mothers pride and joy, other than Lucy herself. Layla would always be there, sometimes with her handmaidens, sometimes by herself.

The butlers and maids had grown to care and raise the beautiful plants ever since Layla had fallen ill, as if in silent respect to the mistress. But it wasn't like the love of Layla Heartfillia from her subjects was a secret. She was kind, thoughtful, and remembered every name of the people she met, even if it was only once.

Lucy just WISHED she had half the grace her mother had. But alas, this how she had grown up. She had once mentioned this to her mother, but she had simply laughed it off and said

"But dear, if you were like me, how would we laugh together?" Lucy had tried to think about it, but soon gave up and laughed along with her mother.

Lucy frowned. She was immersing herself in so many old memories of herself and her mother this afternoon. Usually she just tried not to think about it and focused on the task at hand.

But today was one of those rare days when she was either lazy, or had nothing to do. Today is probably the first, she mused to herself.

It took her awhile to get back to the mansion, as her father Jude, was an estate agent, he sold, bought, and owned much land. He kept going on and on about how honored she should be and how lucky she was to be his daughter.

Personally, Lucy thought it was a waste of money to spend on pointless things like land, and antiques. And Jude was almost never there when she needed him. He was ALWAYS in his office, working.

Why should he work? He already had enough toys. But Lucy was an intelligent girl for one her age, and knew that greed could corrupt even the best of men.

It was after all, human nature.

Lucy spotted the newest servant, a teenage woman, who was about 16 years old, picked straight off the street, pulling some weeds and sweating the sun's constant gaze.

'_After all_, _this way papa can have an endless supply of free servants who get paid buy having a place to sleep for the night'_ Lucy thought bitterly

The girl was around 5 feet, long brown hair that went to her shoulders, golden eyes, and the uniform maid outfit. Her chest was small and Lucy huffed with satisfaction.

Lucy liked to think of herself as the most beautiful woman in the country, second only to her mother. This was somewhat vain, but Lucy had not travelled beyond her house boundaries and would reserve judgment until she had physically met someone who she would admit more beautiful.

However, as Lucy walked on, she got a better look; she noticed that the girl was reaching out to pull out one of her mother's favourite sunflower.

Lucy yelped and called out

"**STOP IT**!"

Immediately, the brunette recoiled in surprise and fell over. Lucy hurried to the sunflower and stood in front of it. This plant was the one special plant that Layla took special care of. Another memory flashed through her brain.

Layla and Lucy were standing side by side, holding hands while Layla pointed at the sunflower.

"This one is definitely my very favourite. There are a few close seconds because of what the stand for but the sunflower is special" Lucy gazed at it for several seconds, wondering what secret it held. There were other flowers, even more brilliantly colored and shaped. But this sunflower was just… a sunflower. So why? Why this flower?

Sensing Lucy hesitation, Layla explained. "It is simple is it not?" Lucy nodded and Layla smiled. "And that is why it is my favourite. It has a wide face that makes me smile and all the seeds are tasty. And the color suits me so well, don't you agree?" And then she laughed, most likely because she was kidding with that last sentence, but Lucy thought she was absolutely right.

Lucy had her arms and legs out, trying to shield the sunflower from harm with her body. But she soon realized this wasn't really necessary.

Sitting back up, Lucy could see the brunette's closed scarred eyes. She was, Lucy realized, in fact, blind. The servant bowed before Lucy, recognizing her as the master's daughter.

Her voice was quiet and Lucy had to strain to hear it. Her whole body shook in terror that she had dared to upset the daughter of her master

"Forgive me mistress. I cannot express how sorry I am" And she kept on repeating these words over and over.

Lucy was boiling with hatred. Not for the girl bowing before her, but for her wretched father. This girl was acting like she had spilled ink over her father's shirt and knew she would be kicked back onto the street for it.

This further hardened her resolve NEVER to be like her father. She would rather have friends than slaves.

Lucy helped the girl back up, finally stopping her babbling.

"It's ok. Really. Just don't try to weed again. You might just uproot the flowers more than the nuisances"

The girl looked mortified and it seemed like she would start begging for mercy again, so Lucy stopped her by putting one finger on her lips.

"Stop that now. Don't ever apologize like that to me again. Just say sorry once, and only once if you understand" Lucy tried to mimic her tone of command to be like her father's, only gentler, but just as firm.

The girl gulped and nodded. She was no longer scared of Lucy and she even worked up the courage to hesitantly touch Lucy's face. Lucy didn't flinch. The maid took this as permission to keep her hand there.

Now completely calm, Lucy used this moment to ask the girl a question.

"What's your name?"

The girl was slow to respond but she talked with more volume than before, and uttered her name for Lucy to hear.

"Merissa. Merissa Melody"

**Thanks a bunch for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and suggest what I can do for the next chapters and what I should fix.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	2. The Master Cries For The Servant

**Decided to work on this story for a while. It's nice to have a change of pace. This story is one I started because I was feeling a little… down. **

**So anyway, yeah. Merissa Melody is my character. I haven't copied from anywhere, but if there is one such character in the world, then sorry. I never knew.**

**While I'd love to claim credit for everything, trust me, my imagination is not sophisticated enough to have thought of this anime. I thought of a couple characters and ideas. That's all. Thanks.**

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

"Lucy-sama? Lucy-sama! MS. HEARTFILLIA!" cried a high shrill voice. Lucy's mind snapped back to attention. Her math teacher, Heather Kasly was pushing her glasses up with her middle and forefinger.

She had her usual frown behind her glasses, and had one of the shrillest voices in the mansion. She had the standard maid uniform, and walked as if her spine was a wooden plank. She was in mid-thirties, and had been in the service of the Heartfillia family for 20 years.

Heather also loved to use that old slapstick she used when she taught Lucy. And she had just been given another opportunity to use it.

**THWACK**

Lucy flinched backwards, arms in the air. Heather was annoyed. The mistress was just daydreaming again, and she had the interesting subject of fractions to teach.

"Ms. Heartfillia, please pay attention to the lesson! You are the daughter and heir to the Heartfillia family! You must learn as soon as possible and become the lady that is expected of you!"

Lucy grumbled and turned away. She knew all this. But this was all just so boring, and she was worried about Merissa.

* * *

(Merissa's POV/Flashback)

_"What's your name?" asked the small voice. Merissa answered hesitantly. _

_"Merissa. Merissa Melody"_

_The little girl smiled. _

_"Merissa huh? That's a really pretty name" _

_Merissa blushed heavily. Nobody had ever said something like that to her. Not once._

_"What are you doing Merissa?"_

_"I-I'm weeding the garden. But that probably isn't the best thing to do huh? I-I'll just screw up and do things to make others angry" She said this, stared at her palms. They looked small and delicate, but they had been through much._

_"Oh," The mistress looked down and pouted, sad that she had upset her servant "But if you can't weed, then why don't you do something else?" _

_At this, Merissa cast her gaze downwards. "I'm just a lousy screw up. I can't do any of the house chores properly. I'm blind, old, and have no future. I'm still amazed the master took me in"_

_The maid glanced up, and saw an angry look come across the mistress' face. Of course she would be angry, she should never have told her all this. Now she would be punished. Would it be whipping? Water boarding? Or even— _

_Merissa couldn't even think. She was too frightened. She closed her eyes. Waiting for what had to happen next._

**_SMACK_**

_Lucy slapped the maid. Then she hugged her. Merissa was too startled to do anything. Then Lucy spoke_

_"Don't ever say such sad things ever again. Ever. Please" Merissa kept staring ahead. _

_What?_

_"Merissa! Merissa! Where are is that girl?" It was the head maid, Sorreta. She was in charge of overseeing, assigning, and punishing the other maids. She reported directly to her father._

_Not good._

_Merissa ran. If she were seen with the mistress she would definitely be punished. _

_She ran and didn't look back. _

_Maybe the mistress was kinder than the master. But could she really be? Merissa ran up to Sorreta. The head maid crossed her arms. _

_"Where were you? Why didn't you answer when I called?" When there was no immediate answer, the head maid sighed. "Never mind. Come, you can help me sweep the front courtyard" Sorreta spun on her heel and continued walking down the long hall. Merissa obediently followed her._

_"Merissa?" _

_"Hai? Yes ma'am?"_

_"You're going to have to have to dry your uniform later. The back is soaking wet"_

_Merissa touched her clothes by the shoulder blades. It really was wet. But why? Then it occurred to her. _

_The mistress had been crying._

* * *

(Lucy's POV/Flashback Over)

Merissa had just run off. Had she done anything to make her upset? Maybe she shouldn't have bossed her around like that.

But still… The way she had talked about herself… That made her furious and sad at the same time. Nobody should ever have to think such thoughts. Mother herself had said that. No wonder she had cried. It was just too sad.

Lucy made up her mind. The next day, she would go find Merissa, and she would apologize for what she had done.

But first, she would have to finish all the homework she had been given. Sighing, Lucy looked at her clock. It was already 9pm. And her work was due tomorrow. TOMORROW!

She slumped into her desk. How was she ever going to finish this mountain of papers by the next day?

Her personal room was at the top of one of the towers at her mansion. The winding stairs up to her room were annoying by themselves, let alone with twenty pounds of paper to carry up.

Curfew had been at 8, and she should have been working, but she there was too much on her mind to focus.

She got up, and walked over to the large wooden door. She cracked it open a fraction, hoping to creep down the stairs, but of course, there were two guards watching the entrance.

Closing the door again, she balled her fists in frustration. She couldn't sleep, nor could she get anything done. She wanted to get out and see her mother, and by the heavens she would.

But the guards were at the door, watching over her. Obviously, they were put there because of last time this happened, the last time Lucy had snuck out.

Sorreta had been walking her rounds and caught her on her way to Layla Heartfillia. Then Lucy had been dragged to her father and gotten punished. Another reason to hate her father. Why was he always so cruel? Couldn't she even see her own sick mother?

Well nothing could stop her now. Never underestimate the bond between a mother and her child.

Lucy had recently asked for many blankets and sheets. Far too many for a child of eight years old, but they still gave them to her. But the sheets weren't really for sleeping with.

As a last resort kind of idea, she had thought of using those same sheets to tie a rope, like in the movies. She even slipped a light lacrima into her nightgown pocket.

Quickly getting down to work, she sat on her bed and began to tie a countless number of knots. She had to be extra sure that the knots were secure, or else…

She worked for an hour, and she was sure most rounds would be over now. Her mother might be awake, she might not be. Either way, she would crawl into bed with her, and be with her. That was enough.

Finally finishing, she lay down, the sweat from her long hour of concentration now pouring down.

Surrounded by cloth, she tied the end of the rope around her bedpost. Tug, tug, and tug. Now sure the line was secure, she threw it down the tower. Tugging on it again, she climbed onto the windowsill. The cool night breeze cooled and comforted her.

If she wanted to stop this, now was the time to turn back. But it she had already spent hours on this. Should she waste that time and just stop there? What was a couple ours to her life? Or would those hours be her last?

Lucy gathered every shred of courage in her soul. Then she breathed in, and started down the tower.

It was a terrifying experience. The wind was cold, and nearly threatened to throw her off.

Nearly losing her footing once, she clung tight to the makeshift rope, praying that it would hold.

Surely, albeit slowly, she continued her descents down the tower. '_Each step must be as calm as the next. Each step bust be as calm as the next' _Lucy drove this mantra into her head and refused to think of anything else.

She could do this. She was already halfway there. She could make it! She could really—

**SNAP**

The rope broke, and Lucy Heartfillia, ten stories in the air, fell like a stone.

* * *

(Merissa's POV)

This was her last round, and then she could retire to bed. Merissa sighed. This was tiring. Walking in circles around the mansion for who knows how long, with just a small light lacrima.

_'Well, this all that's left is the garden' _She walked through the entrance, and navigated herself through the maze of paths.

But although she was blind, she had mastered the technique of creating a map in her minds eye. She used this to navigate, and wouldn't be scared by _any_ shadows or the night.

That was probably why she was the one doing the night duty now.

A breeze of wind brushed Merissa's ear.

She screamed. Even though she was blind, she was still afraid of certain noises, and feelings.

After all, who wouldn't be?

_'The plants are getting ready to sleep and so should I. Around this corner should be the way back to the mansion…'_

She turned the corner, and something brushed into her face. Out of pure instinct, she leapt back and fell on her bottom, resisting the urge to scream again.

_'It's probably nothing,' _she told herself _'Just a spider web, or something'_

Reaching out, she found the thing she had touched. Strange… This feeling… This softness and quality… Was this a blanket?

**WHUMP**

Next thing the maid knew, she had her face in the dirt and a weight on her back.

"Iteh, iteh, iteh! That hurt! How am I alright?" The weight seemed to speak.

"Ano… Would you mind getting off me?" Merissa VERY kindly asked, as to not further anger the spirit that seemed to think her as unworthy.

"AH! Merissa-san! Gomenasai! GOMENASAI! Are you hurt? Do you need ice? The infirmary has some Band-Aids…" That voice… was it Lucy?

"Lucy-sama? Is that you?"

"Hai! It's me, Lucy. Are you okay?"

Merissa got up and reached for Lucy. She ruffled the little girl's hair and smiled.

"Thank you for asking. I'm fine. I'm glad you're not hurt. But may I ask what you were doing falling from the sky?"

Silence…

"Lucy-sama?"

"Betsuni…"

"Hontoh?"

"…"

"Lucy-sama"

"…Was climbing down the tower"  
Merissa reeled back in shock. Then she shook Lucy back and forth, temporarily forgetting her place as a servant.

"WHYDIDYOUDOTHATYOUCOULDHAVEKILLEDYOURSELFDOYOUREA LISEHOWDANGEROUSTHATIS!?"

"Gomen…"

Merissa sighed.

"Never mind, let's just get you back to bed"

She tried to take Lucy's hand but Lucy refused to move.

"No please! I don't want to go back to bed!"

The sound of short, shallow, hiccupping breaths reached Merissa's ear.

"Lucy-sama, why is it that you were climbing down the tower?"

"Dateh, dateh, becuase…" The sobs were coming in wracks and torrents now.

"Dateh, nani? Because why?"

The answer came in a rush and the tears that followed would not be stopped.

"Because I wanted to see mama!"

Merissa allowed a few moments to pass, letting Lucy cry to relieve herself of the emotions inside.

"Then well go see her"

This unexpected answer took Lucy by surprise.

'Hontoh? Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I really do"

"Jiah, then, promise not to tell papa okay? Yaksoku? Promise?" Lucy offered her small hand, pinky outstretched.

"Yaksokuyo. It's a promise"

Merissa took the child's pink and held it in hers, the warmth of another person warming the maid's hand.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

Merissa quietly opened the door to mama's room. I snuck in, tiptoeing the whole way.

"Arigatou, Meri-nee"

"Yeh, No, thank you, Lucy-sama. Good night, sweet dreams"

And with the goodbyes done and said, Meri-nee, closed the door.

**CLICK**

Naturally, mama was asleep, but that was fine. They could talk in the morning.

Lucy crawled underneath the soft linen covers, and snuggled up to her mother.

"Good night mama. I love you"

She held her mother's arm, totally comfortable, being with her loved ones, Lucy Heartfillia fell asleep.

The moon softly bathed her light on the pair of women, wishing the peaceful nights like these would never end.

* * *

**This was one of the nicer chapter's and later, I shall introduce pain, loss, more hate, and sacrifice. This was written in a sad state, and will be finished with malice. Sorry if I'm creeping you guys out.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and suggest what I can do for the next chapters and what I should fix.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


End file.
